


Honeymoon Ice Cream

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [8]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Honeymoon, Ice Cream, Just Married, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Worry, movies - Freeform, shy Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: he wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck.  The corner of L’s mouth twitched up and his arms wrapped around Light’s waist and he pulled the brunet close to his chest.Light’s eyes sparkled with something incredibly beautiful and L wanted to hold on to him forever. They stared into each other’s eyes, words falling short of what they felt. The melody carrying their bodies and making them sway on their feet. Light laid his head on L’s shoulder and just enjoyed the smell of the raven. They stayed like that for a while, hugging and dancing, almost melting together and becoming the music. Everything was perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the mood I listened to Ed Sheeran's new songs; perfect, supermarket flowers, happier and safe myself.

Light’s head was resting on L’s shoulder, the raven’s arm pulling him in. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t sleeping. A smile played along his lips. The fringe of his hair covered most of his face now, it was messy and so was the rest of the brunet. He didn’t mind. He didn’t care that his father had tossed his hair before they left, didn’t mind that the shirt he wore was wrinkled and that the tie was hanging loose over his shoulders.  
He was playing with the small gold ring on his finger. Thinking about the wedding and how much he loved his husband. There were minor worries in the back of his mind, but the young man had promised his little sister not to worry too much. 

L squeezed his shoulder and laid his head on Light’s. The humming engine of the taxi was calming and almost like a lullaby. The driver was singing softly along with the radio.  
Everything was perfect. They were on their way to a luxurious honeymoon suite in Tokyo to spend the night before they would get on a plane the afternoon after. However, it didn’t matter where they were, didn’t matter how luxurious or fancy the places were, Light would be happy either way.  
“I love you.” L murmured into Light’s hair. His fingers were running smoothly over Lights shoulder.  
The brunet chuckled quietly, “I love you more.” He whispered softly. 

They arrived at the hotel shortly after. The hotel’s staff brought their suitcases up as L and Light checked in. The woman behind the counter smiled brightly as she offered them champagne. Cheerfully chattering they made their way to the honeymoon suite where they both sat on the bed and were quiet for a while.  
L placed a soft kiss on Light’s cheek before standing up and walking to the radio in the corner of the room. "So mister Lawliet, would you care for a dance?" he smiled over his shoulder.  
Light laughed and approached L as the radio started playing. “With you, always.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck. The corner of L’s mouth twitched up and his arms wrapped around Light’s waist and he pulled the brunet close to his chest.  
Light’s eyes sparkled with something incredibly beautiful and L wanted to hold on to him forever. They stared into each other’s eyes, words falling short of what they felt. The melody carrying their bodies and making them sway on their feet. Light laid his head on L’s shoulder and just enjoyed the smell of the raven. They stayed like that for a while, hugging and dancing, almost melting together and becoming the music. Everything was perfect. 

The brunet pulled back to look his husband in the eye again. “I am happy, L” he whispered. All the fears and anxieties falling off his shoulders for a little while.  
“So am I, love.” L replied softly and kissed the brunet.  
Soon the innocent stolen kisses grew more passionate. They’d stopped dancing to kiss. Something twisted in Light’s guts and L seemed to notice, he pulled away with a concerned look. “What’s wrong?”  
Light looked at his shoes and took a deep breath, he had no idea how he was going to tell it to L. the raven put a finger under Light’s chin and lifted the brunet’s head to meet his gaze.  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me, I married you, all of you.” L whispered.  
The brunet sighed and let his arms fall from the raven’s neck. L let go of him as Light walked to the bed and sat down. L followed him, sitting down and taking one of the younger man’s hands in his. 

“L, I am asexual… like, sex repulsed asexual.” His voice was barely above a whisper, he didn’t dare look at L. he was scared his husband was disappointed.  
L sighed deeply, “You couldn’t be more perfect,” he whispered.  
The brunet looked up in utter confusion, he met L’s eyes and saw the smile playing on his lips.  
“W-what do you mean?” he asked softly.  
“I was anxious to tell you,” L paused and caressed Light’s cheek. “I don’t have a libido, I guess I am just not really a person who ‘needs’ sex,” 

Light smiled and carefully kissed his husband, “Sayu was right, I have nothing to worry about with you.” He whispered and hugged the older man.  
L laughed, “You should have listened to her then.” His fingers ran over Light’s cheek.  
“Yeah, I should’ve.” Light looked away, “So, what do we do now?”  
L reached for the phone on the nightstand, “How about I order ice cream and we watch a movie?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” 

Half an hour later the two of them were cuddled up under the covers of the bed, watching, but mostly criticizing, a cheesy movie and lazily eating Ben and Jerry’s. They shared slow kisses and curled up around each other as the movie played.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who struggles with their asexuality and for my beautiful soulmate<3
> 
> Please let me know what you think, its a little bit shorter, but I am super proud of it :)


End file.
